In this study we propose to give deglycosylated human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG) to women during the mid-luteal phase of their cycle to ascertain whether it terminates luteal function (progesterone secretion) and induces early menses. Concurrent with these studies, we will measure the circulatory half-life and metabolic clearance rate of the injected material.